The A Team
by Hannah Banana 1456
Summary: Austin and Ally are madly crushing over each other! Too bad Austin's plan to steal her heart isn't exactly a great one...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Austin and Ally or any of it's characters!**

**Austin's Pov, Prologue;**

_Should I tell her?_ I asked myself _She probably doesn't like me… For All I know, she probably still likes Dallas… _No! I was sick of arguing with myself about this! _I AM going to tell Ally how I feel! The question is; How? _

**Ally's Pov, at Sonic Boom;**

"Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom, Here's your change" I said as I handed over the costumer's seventy three cents and his box of guitar picks "Have a great day!" I said as he left, not even bothering to say "You too!"

I stepped out from behind the counter and went over to the couch in the corner of the room where Trish sat, reading a magazine, instead of being at her job at the Coffee Coral.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked

"I should but… I mean Johnny Depp and his girlfriend just broke up!" she waved the magazine in my face "This is much more important!"

"Okay" I chuckled "So, The store is dead" I looked around, making sure there were no hiding costumers around that I didn't see before "Why don't we lock up an hour early and go the mall pond? I have a few song ideas for Austin that I want to work on!" I smiled

"Um… Not that I don't love you or anything but… That's more of a _you _kind of activity, how about I do you a favor? I'll stay here and read my mag- I mean, Watch the store and you go find Austin and work on your song" she smiled

"Um, Alright? Are you sure?" I asked

"Positive!" she nodded "I think I saw Austin and Dez at the video store!"

_Hm? _I asked myself _Why does she want me to hang around with Austin? I thought she loved going to the mall pond…_

**Trish's Pov**

_Oh my god! Thank goodness! I hate the mall pond! It's so boring and wet!_

**Ally's Pov, at the video store;**

Austin and Dez were over near action movies, both of them with piles of DVD's in their hands, trying grab more off the shelves. I walked a little closer and asked;

"You're going to watch all of those?"

Austin slowly turned around, carefully not toppling over the whole pile and said while peering over his movie tower;

"Yes! We're pulling an all-night movie night so we can plan out my next music video! We decided it should be action themed"

I laughed halfheartedly and asked; "what happens if the next song I think of is a slow song?"

"Slow motion!" Dez piped behind his skyscraper

"Alright" I nodded and smiledin that "you guys are odd kind of way"

"So Ally, What are you doing here?" Austin asked in that cute tone of his

"Oh right! I was wondering if you wanted to come down to the mall pond with me to write a new song, Austin but… I see you're busy so, I'll leave you to it" I said kind of sadly and started to walk away before Austin dropped all of his DVD's to grab my arm and say "Wait! I'll go with you, Dez can take care of this! Can't you, Dez?" he asked his friend

"Um… sure, but if you're late movie night, you're not getting any of my action popcorn!" he threatened

"What's 'action popcorn'?" he asked

"Well you'll just have to find out then won't you?" Dez asked

"Okay" Austin shook his head

He turned around to face me and his eyes… oh his eyes! I swear they were made of chocolate and rainbows and all things good and pure in the world!

"Ally?" I heard "Ally!" somebody snapped their fingers and I snapped out of the my Austin-induced hallucination, He laughed and asked "I said; Are you ready to go?"

"Oh" I nodded my head like an idiot "Yeah"

I followed him out of the store and through the mall, probably looking like a little girl following the poor lady dressed as Belle at Disney Land. We sat down on the bench next to the pond and I took out my book. But, before I opened it I said;

"Can you sit on the ground?"

"Why?" he chuckled

"Because, you might see in my book!" I exclaimed _If he saw what I wrote in there about him, he'd want a restraining order! _

So, he asked no questions and sat at my feet, his legs crossed, looking up at me like a little boy waiting for his kindergarten teacher to start the story already.

"Okay, so I had this idea for a song but, I'm not sure if you'll like it" I mumbled

"Of course I'll like it, you're the best song writer I know!" he smiled that gorgeous smile and I swear I could die right there and I would have died happy

"Okay so it starts out like this; It's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you" I stopped "And that's all I have except for the chorus where it goes like; Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you"

"Ally, that's song is incredible! I can't wait to sing it to Amber!" he exclaimed

My heart sunk. _Who the heck is Amber?_

"A-Amber?" I stuttered "Who's she?" I asked

"Oh, she's this girl at the beach I met, she's way fun" he said

**Austin's Pov**

There was no Amber! You see, I heard that getting a girl jealous is a good way to make her like you, so… I made up Amber! This was my best plan ever!

**Ally's Pov**

_This is the worst day of my life _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep them coming; queenc1 and DC-Kitty21 for the reviews! I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters!**

** Ally's Pov, With Austin at the mall pond**

"I- um… I" I stuttered "I have to go" I mumbled as I tried to hold back my soon to be flowing tears. I got up before Austin could say anything and ran back to Sonic Boom. I broke through the doors, Trish yelling questions like; "What happened?" as I ran to the practice room with my hand wiping my eyes all the way up. I sat down at the piano bench and put my head down on the keys; making one of the stalest notes I had ever heard. I started pressing on keys, slamming my hands just trying to get my emotions out. That was just how I worked, through emotion.

_I hate him! I can't believe I thought he liked me! _I screamed in my head. _I can't believe I wrote him a song how I would MARRY him and he wants to sing it to a different girl! Well… I guess I didn't exactly tell him it was about him…_I started to doubt myself _And I guess I can't be mad at that then… I couldn't stay mad at him… only stay jealous of her…_

Jealousy was one of my, if not my least favorite emotions to have, but my favorite to write about. I started to just to sing;

"I am not the kind of girl

Who should be rudely barging in

On a white veil occasion

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl

I sneak in and see your friends

And her snotty little family

All dressed in pastel

And she is yelling at a bridesmaid

Somewhere back inside a room

Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

This is

Surely not what you thought it would be

I lose myself in a daydream

Where I stand and say

Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out

And they said "speak now"

Fond gestures are exchanged

And the organ starts to play

A song that sounds like a deathmarch

And I am hiding in the curtains

It seems that I was uninvited

By your lovely bride-to-be

She floats down the aisle

Like a pageant queen.

But I know you wish it was me

You wish it was me

Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out

And they said "speak now"

Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

Your time is running out

And they said, "speak now"

Oh Oh Oh! ( said speak now... )

I hear the preacher say

"Speak now or forever hold your peace"

There's the silence, there's my last chance

I stand up with shaking hands

All eyes on me

Horrified looks from

Everyone in the room

But I'm only looking at you.

I am not the kind of girl

Who should be rudely barging in

On a white veil occasion

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl!

So don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out

And they said, "speak now!"

And you say

Let's run away now

I'll meet you when I'm out

Of my tux at the back door

Baby, I didn't say my vows

So glad you were around when they said "Speak Now""

Then I heard somebody clapping when I finished so I instantly turned around to see Austin standing in the door-way, wearing that gorgeous smile of his.

"Ally!" he smiled "Why didn't you play me that? It's amazing!"

He came closer and stopped smiling, he looked closer at me and saw my eyes were all red and puffy. He furrowed his brow and put his face inches away from me, looking at my eyes;

"Were you crying?" he asked

"Um…" I rubbed my eyes some more "No… I was walking through the mall and somebody um… pushed me in the fountain" he seemed to get a little angry

**Austin's Pov**

_Someone pushed MY Ally into the fountain? They must DIE! _

**Ally's Pov**

"And… I rubbed my eyes… and they got red…" _I am SUCH a bad liar!_ I thought to myself

"Somebody pushed you in the fountain?" he asked "Wait… Why aren't you all wet?"

"I… um…" I stuttered

"Wait, you WERE crying. Why?" he asked as he sat down next to me on the piano bench

"Um… it's nothing" I said

"Alright, I get it; you don't want to talk about it. I know what you need! How long has it been since you watched an action movie marathon?" he asked

"Um…" I chuckled "That would be never" I nodded

"Well then," He stood up and put his arm out like a gentleman "Madame, Would you like to accompany in tonight's All-Night Blow-out Action Movie Extravaganza at my house this evening?" he asked

"Oh… Your house? I don't know, all night at a boy's house, I might need to ask my dad…" I took out my phone and dialed my dad's number, he was at a conference on guitar parts;

**(A/N; Dad= Bold **Ally= Normal**)**

** "Hello?" **

"Dad, it's Ally, Is it alright if I spend the night at Austin's with Dez? We're having a movie marathon" I explained

**"Oh… I don't know, Will his parents be there?"**

"Yeah" _Well, I wasn't exactly sure if that was wrong or not so it wasn't exactly a lie_

**"I guess so-"**

"Thanks, dad! I love you! Bye!" I had to cut him off or he would keep talking for an hour

I looked at Austin and said; "What time are you picking me up?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews; queenc1, HHelton, gothgirlbites and DramaMama01! They only can help me improve! Like for example, Someone said that Ally's crying was to girly but I was trying to show how much she was hurt after finding Austin liked somebody else, Although, maybe it was a little girly. Thank you and keep them coming!**

** Austin's Pov, in his car with Ally;**

"I mean this in the nicest way, but I think it's about time you retire 'the Great Pumpkin'" said Ally, laughing in passenger

'The Great Pumpkin' was this big, clunky, orange, old, Volkswagen van from like the 1970's that I bought off of this guy who put an ad in the newspaper. It only cost me $800 but, it breaks down… occasionally. **(A/N Double Points if you know what movie this old van is from!)**

"No way, And don't say that, you must respect 'The great one' or it'll..." the car staled "oh no"

"What do you mean?" Ally asked worriedly

"Um… can you call a tow truck?" I asked as nicely as I could

"Austin!" she whined "Are you sure you can't start it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm gonna get out and try to flag somebody down" I said, grabbing from my door handle when Ally grabbed my arm

"No!" she said, looking even more worried than before

"Why?" I asked

"It's dark outside" she mumbled

"Yeah, and…" I asked

"You standing by the side of the Miami highway isn't exactly a safe-spot for getting hit" she pleaded

"Alright, alright, I'll stay in" I laughed

She started to dial which surprised me because I don't know the tow truck number by heart and my car breaks down every other day;

"Hi, we're on High-way 90 and our car broke down, could you come and pick us up?" she asked the phone

They must have answered because next she said;

"How long will it take for you to get here?"

She rolled her eyes and grunted;

"Alright, thanks" she hung up and looked at me "At minimum; forty minutes"

"Great" I said sarcastically "I'm sorry, Ally, I bet you didn't want to spend your night doing this"

"It's fine, well we can use this opportunity to get to know each other some more" she shrugged

"Okay… What was your first impression of me?" I asked

"Honestly? I thought you were a little annoying but, I've grown to love yo- I mean it" she smiled

"Annoying?" I scoffed, over dramatically "Wait, Ally" I said, acting as seriously as I could

"What?" she asked

"If were here, that means we won't ever get to try Dez's action popcorn!" I gasped

"Oh, the humanity!" she put her hand to her head and pretended to faint

She started laughing and then I started laughing, probably making us look like crazy people, laughing about something that really wasn't that funny on the side of the road.

"So, where did you meet Amber?" she asked

"Um… I told you I met her at the beach" I lied

"Oh right" she nodded "What's she like?" she asked

"Um, she's short, got brown hair, brown eyes…" _Oh crud! I'm describing Ally! _

"Ok" she paused "Where does she go to school?"

"In Australia" _And now I'm describing Grease… _"She's leaving on the weekend"

"What, does she go to Rydell High?" she laughed

"No" I answered quickly

"What no 'Summer Lovin'?" she asked

"No" I said again

"Aww… But you go together like sham a lama lama lama a bingady bing da bon!" she laughed more

"Can we stop talking about it, please?" I asked

"Oh" her mood changed quickly "Yeah, sure"

We sat in silence for the next few minutes. You could practically feel the awkward before I finally broke down and said;

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap"

"No" she apologized "I shouldn't have teased you"

"W-why don't we turn the radio on?" I asked

"Will It turn on?" she wondered

"We can try" I pushed the radio button but nothing happened

"Aw…" she said

"I have my I-pod" I suggested

"Sure" she nodded

I unlocked the screen and put on 'Somewhere in Brooklyn' because I knew it was one of her favorites and it clearly showed when it came on and she lit up singing along with Bruno.

It was late, I was starting to get tired and so was she. She took off her seat belt and put her head on my shoulder. It only took her a few minutes to fall asleep. I carefully got out of the car and went around to the other side. I opened her door and the door to the back seat, picked her up and laid her down, right across the back. I just sat down back the driver's seat when the tow truck driver appeared from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, guys! Please keep them coming! Although, you may be able to figure out, I update pretty fast; around two chapters a day so I'm sorry if I forget to mention any of you! Thanks; DramaMama01, LoveShipper, Wassup, HHelton and queenc1! I don't own Austin and Ally or any of it's characters!**

** Ally's Pov, at Austin's House;**

I open my eyes to a blinding sunlight coming from a window. _Wait… Where am I? This isn't my bed… _I examined the blue comforter and I realized that I was in Austin's room. _Why am I here? _But then, it all fell into place; _I must have fell asleep in Austin's van! _I got up and realized was still in yesterday's clothes.

My feet squished in the plush carpet when they hit the floor, it felt unbelievable soft. I looked around and discovered, I was alone. I walked to the door, opened it, and padded down the hall to the stair case. Every step made this obnoxious and loud squeak so it wasn't long before Austin appeared looking a sleepy and cute in his pajamas from the living room, with a yawning Dez hot on his tail.

"Good morning" he yawned out

"Good morning to you" I said as I hopped of the last step

"How was your night?" he asked "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, How did I get from your car into you bed while I was asleep?" I asked

"Austin carried you" Dez said, followed by an elbow to the stomach from the man himself

"You carried me?" I asked him

"It was nothing" he rubbed the back of his neck

"Aw… Thank you! Oh and Dez, I'm sorry we missed Action movie night but I bet you heard we had some car trouble" I said, giving him a nice smiled

"It's okay" Dez nodded "We're gonna try again tonight, are you in?"

"Umm… sure" _My dad'll be fine with it_

"Great!" Austin exclaimed but then, he coughed a little and said in a far less excited tone; "Yeah, that's um… great" he chuckled

"So what are you boys doing today?" I asked, pushing my hair out of my face

"Not sure, what about you?" Austin answered

"I have an idea! Why don't you take me down to the beach? I can meet Amber before she leaves!" _I want to meet this man-stealing, dirt munching, horrid she- witch! _

"Um… I don't know…" he mumbled

"It'll be fun!" Dez clapped

Austin shot him a death look for some reason and then looked back at me;

"I thought maybe, you'd like to um… Oh! Why don't we go to the new library? Come on! Books, Ally! You love books!" he taunted

_Well, I do love books…_

"Ok, sure. Did you bring in my over-night bag from the car?" I asked

"Uh, yeah, it's on the desk up in my room. Dez?" he looked at Dez "While Ally gets ready, I want to talk to you" his eyes widened when he said this so it must have been important

"Ok" Dez looked scared out of his pants!

**Austin's Pov, In his backyard with Dez;**

"Dez, I'm going to tell you a secret but you have to swear that you will NEVER TELL A SOUL!" I said in a yelling whisper, I'm not sure why I was whispering, I mean, I was outside _and _we were alone but it still seemed to feel right

"Okay, dude! I promise, now spill!" he said, grinning as if he knew it was something really good

"No, you have to PROMISE!" I looked him dead in the eye

"I PROMISE!" he said, looking as excited as ever

"There is no 'Amber'" I whispered

"What? I can't hear you, speak up!" he gestured with his hand to get the show on the road

"THERE IS NO AMBER!" I yelled, probably a little too loudly

"What? Woah! Why did you make her up?" he asked

"To make Ally jealous so she'd like me" I mopped

"Dude… That's a terrible plan" he face palmed himself shook his head

"No it's not…" I said quietly "Is it?"

"OH yeah" he nodded

"Why?" I asked sadly

"Because the last thing girls want is to be toyed with" he said, looking really pissed off

"So what do I do know?" I asked

"Amber is supposedly leaving for Australia soon, right?" he asked

"Yeah" I answered

"Hey, did you hear that news about the Air-plane disappearing while going to Australia?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I always love hearing from you guys! So a big thanks to; I-LOVE-MY-MOM, 12It'sMyLife21,queenc1, GothGirlBites and Wild-Fire-Takes-Control! You guys rock! I don't own Austin and Ally or any of it's characters!**

**Austin's Pov, with Dez in his back yard;**

"Wait, I didn't hear about any plane crash?" I wondered

"No! You're going to tell Ally that Amber's plane crashed so than this whole mess can be done and over with! Now can I go? I have a meeting" he complained

"A meeting?" I asked

"Yes! Apparently, there's this guy in Hong Kong who sells Time Machines and I have a conference call!" he squealed

"Dez, that's a scam" I shook my head

"No it's not! And because you just said that, Now you won't be the first one to come with me, traveling through time and space, so ha!" he laughed a little bit, kicked the ground and walked back into my house

I followed Dez into the house and closed the door behind me. _I wonder if Ally is ready yet…_

"Ally! Are you ready?" I called

"Yeah, I'll be right down!" she called back in that smooth, morning glory voice of her's

She came padding down the steps wearing her hair down, framing her beautiful face. She also dawned a light blue dress with butterflies on them, brown boots and tall pink socks that peeked over the rim of her shoes.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked

"You're going in your pajamas?" she laughed

I looked down and saw that I was still wearing my plaid green pajama pants and t-shirt, blushed a little (I'll admit it). And ran upstairs to my room and changed. Before I went back down, I kind of… fluffed… my hair in the bathroom mirror and checked my teeth, popped a tic-tac in my mouth (or a handful) and I ran (more like tumbled) down the stairs.

"Are _you _ready to go?" she asked

"Yup" I popped the 'p' on the 'yup'

I held out my arm and she took it. We walked into the sunlight and got into my mom's car. I wasn't taking any more chances with the Great Pumpkin when it concerned Ally.

I hopped behind the wheel and pulled out of the drive way and down the street.

"So how's your" she paused a bit "Amber?"

"Yeah, I decided, I don't really like her. She was way to crazy, I swear, she thinks she's a mermaid" I laughed

Ally chuckled; "So who do you like?"

"I can't tell you! But, she's amazing and you know her very well" I smiled, hoping maybe she took the hint

"Hmm… Somebody that I know very well" she pondered "Oh my god" she drew a quick breath

I smiled beyond believe and braced for her to finally realized that I'm in love with her.

"Do you like Trish?" she choked

"Oh my god! No way!" I gagged "No" I shook my head "NO!"

"Okay, okay" she smiled a bit and started to think again

**Ok guys, I know this was a REALLY short chapter** **that's only because the next chapter is going to be pretty long and I didn't want to have to chop it up. Please review and thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for you reviews! PLEASE keep them coming! I love reading them so much and they can only help me become a better writer! And a special thank you to queenc1 and LoveShipper for reviewing my last chapter! I don't own Austin and Ally or any of it's characters!**

**Ally's Pov, at the library;**

"Woah" I looked around inside, seeing walls and shelves and baskets and bins and piles of books. _I think I died and went to heaven, I have Austin with me who says he doesn't like Amber AND books! _

"Do you want to look around?" Austin asked

Not even looking back at him, I nodded and slowly started to walk forward in to literature wonderland. _This is the best day ever _

"Ally?" an unfamiliar voice asked from behind me

Austin and I turned around and saw Dallas standing there with a trolley lined with books.

"Dallas? What are you doing here?" I asked

"I work here remember, My mom is a libarian" he nodded

"It's _librarian _and, oh yeah! How are you?" I asked

"It's kind of boring" he smirked

"Boring? This looks like an amazing job!" I laughed

"Oh yeah, you were always kind of… bookish" he added, sounding a little cocky

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked

"No, it's just… ya' know" he shrugged

"No… no, I don't know" I furrowed my eyebrows

"I don't know, it's just… you waste so much time just writing and reading you don't ever live" he smirked again

"It's not a waste of time" I defended myself

"Oh come on, you're wasting time! Those songs you write are a waste of time!" he yelled, followed by a team of "shh!-ings" from a team of old ladies

"Hey!" Austin yelled whispered "Follow me, Dallas!" he scoffed

Dallas followed Austin outside, and I followed the two of them;

So there we stood, all alone in the parking lot. Dallas faced Austin;

"Nobody talks to her like that" Austin gritted

"Dude, she's not you're girl!" Dallas yelled

Austin picked up his fist, jumped into the air, jabbed him with his lead hand and as he landed punched him square across the jaw with his reverse **(A/N; To any other fellow martial artists out there, he did a Superman Punch) **Dallas fell straight to the ground and his nose started to bleed.

"Oh. My. God" I stuttered

"Aw… man! I cannot believe I just did that! Why did I just do that?" Austin put his head in his hand

_Oh my god, Dallas is bleeding, Austin is crying and I'm pretty sure Austin is secretly a ninja!_

"Come here" I opened my arms and gave Austin a hug and let him cry it out on my shoulder. I rubbed his back and squeezed him tight. When I stopped hear sniffles he looked up at me and said;

"Ally, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me, please don't be mad" he quivered

"I'm not mad… just a little… scared" I mumbled

"Oh Ally, please don't be scared of me. Please, I've never done anything like that before, but when I saw how upset you were getting over him insulting you, something just brought it back" he shook his head

"Brought what back?" I asked

"When I was little, I started taking boxing lessons. But, I grew anger management problems so I quit and took up music. I hadn't hit a person since my last match in 2007. Please Ally, don't be scared of me" he quivered "I can't bare losing you"

"Austin, I couldn't stand losing you. And I'm not scared of you, I'm scared of what will happen. What if Dallas presses assault charges?" I asked

"I'm going to call and ambulance and when he comes too I'm going to try to talk him out of it. Why don't you go inside and get some water and paper towels from the bathroom to clean him up?" he asked calmly

"Sure, I'll be right back" I nodded and ran back into the library

I ran into the bathroom and wet around 15 paper towels as fast as I could and fumbled back outside. Austin hung up his cell phone, I assumed he called the ambulance and I ran over to him.

We knelt down next to Dallas and wiped the blood off of his nose. So then we sat in silence, surrounded by bloody paper towels and an unconscious Dallas until the paramedics arrived. When they did come, they had on all there lights and sirens so of course, everyone from the library came out. They told us to step back as they examined Dallas, so Austin held me until they had Dallas up on a gurney and into the back of the ambulance.

"Will he be alright?" Austin asked one of the medics

"It's just a broken nose, he'll be fine. But would you care to explain how did this happen?" answered the man

"Um… we were in a fight" Austin mumbled

"You were in a fight, then called him an ambulance and wiped the blood off of his face?" he asked "You're a strange kid"

"So I've heard" Austin smirked

"Are you two coming?" asked the other medic

"Are we?" Austin asked me

I nodded

"Yeah, we're coming" Austin nodded back

"Hop on in" answered the 'strange kid' medic

Austin helped me into the back and I pulled him in. I smiled at him and said sarcastically;

"Well… You are a strange kid"

And that got him to laugh, at least somewhat. I didn't care what they say, he's a strange kid, but I can't help loving every last bit of him.

**Thank you for reading, I'll be updating soon so please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your reviews and support through this story! I love you guys so much! Thanks to; GothGirlBites, I-LUV-MY-MOM, LoveShipper and Fuzzypengu for your input! I don't own Austin and Ally or any of it's characters!**

** Austin's Pov, At the hospital next to Dallas' bed with Ally;**

I hate hospitals. They're just so… clinical. I just can't help but think; _Somebody could have just died two doors down. _Ally was downstairs, getting juice for both of us. I just sat there. Eyeing at him, lying near motionless. He would have been motionless except for his deep breathing.

"You're lucky" I said to the motionless Dallas "You didn't have to jump through all these hoops to have a shot with the most beautiful girl in the world. I love her so much and all you had to do was flip your hair"

I paused and thought about what I was doing; I was spilling my guts to somebody who broke my baby's heart.

"You didn't even know how lucky you were when you were together. You just broke her heart and didn't even think twice. You're a real jerk, ya know?" he didn't answer "But her…" I gushed "She's perfect. Her hair, eyes, voice, her brilliant mind… She's the one. Is it bad that I already know that? It's just, she brings out my best… and you can probably testify of her bringing out a little bit of my worst" I chuckled to myself

"I'd do anything for her, give up my music even" then I just sat there.

There was no point to talking to him. I thought I was alone but then I heard;

"Son, who are you talking to?"

I turned around, the doctor was standing in the doorframe. She was older, maybe fifty, but she looked healthy. She had short blond hair and let's face it, some wrinkles.

"Oh, um… nobody… just… um" I gave up, she knew what I was doing

"She sounds like some girl" she smiled as she walked into the room

"She is" I said sadly

"Why so upset about it then?" she asked

"I'm too afraid to tell her" I mopped

"If you truly love her _that much, _you won't be too afraid to tell her" she smiled "Now! Let's take a look at your… acquaintance… here" she looked at the boards hanging at the foot of his bed and nodded as she read.

"Ah ha" she nodded

"What?" I asked

"Just a broken nose, his insurance should cover everything. I don't think he'll press charges. He should be waking up soon" then she put the board back and walked out but, she didn't leave before winking at me first.

I wasn't sure what the wink meant at first until Ally came in a few seconds later. She must have been hinting at me telling her how I feel.

Ally was holding to bottles of juice in her hands and said;

"Well, I didn't know if you wanted orange or apple so I guessed. Is apple ok?" she asked

"Yeah, I would have said apple anyway" I smiled "Um… Ally?" I started

"Yeah?" she asked

"H-here, sit down" I pointed to the chair next to me

"Is this bad news?" she asked

"No! No, it's good news. Well, it's good news to me… maybe bad news to you… Or maybe it's good news to both of us! Or-"

"Austin!" she cut me off "Just say it!"

"Ok… so-"

"Whe-where am I?" asked the _apparently _now conscious Dallas

"Oh, hey" I said

"Why are you here? Didn't you hit me in the face?" he asked, trying to sit up

"Um… yeah… sorry about that… hey! At least they say your nose will make a full recovery" I smirked

He tried to wiggle his nose but it must have caused pain because he flinched and immediately stopped;

"Dude, how do you hit like that?"

"Years of practice…" I mumbled

"So why are you here?" he asked "I thought the whole 'breaking my nose' thing was code for ""I don't like you"""

"I was hoping that you wouldn't press charges" I smirked

"Look, the last thing I want is more trouble, just… just promise me that you'll tell her?" he asked

My eyes grew large and my heart nearly stopped; _Was he awake? Did he hear me? Oh my god! _

"Tell who what?" asked Ally

"Nothing!" I said quickly

He winked at me and nodded with his head for us to leave. We took the hint and got up to go but right before we were out the door Dallas said;

"She's good for you"

And in my mind I said; _I know _

**And there we have it! Another chapter! Please review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wasn't sure but yesterday, nobody reviewed But, then I remembered yesterday was black-out day and so I completely get it. I hate censorship! But please, review this chapter, they really light up my day. I don't own Austin and Ally or any of it's characters!**

**Ally's Pov, With Trish, Austin and Dez at Sonic boom later that night;**

"Man, I _wish _I could have been there when you punched him out, Austin! I hated that guy!" Trish laughed

"Did it look epic, Ally? You saw it" Dez asked

"Um… yeah" I mumbled, I was still wondering what Dallas and Austin were talking about

"Are you okay, Ally?" asked Austin "You seem a little out of it"

"Hm?" I asked, but then I realized what he was saying so I just smiled and said; "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go upstairs, remember to lock up when you go"

I got up and ran upstairs to lie on the floor and think. I wanted to know who was this girl Austin liked so much and what was so wrong about liking me. I mean, I never exactly told him that I liked him but, I dropped a lot of hints. Right?

I lie on my back and stare at the ceiling, my mind going a mile a minute until only a few short minutes after I finally got comfortable, the door opened;

"Ally?" It was Austin, for sure

I sat up and saw him, as perfect as ever. He was fumbling around with his hands and kept staring at the floor. Wait… _Is he nervous? _

"Yeah, Austin?" I asked

"Are you sure you're okay?" he looked me directly in the eyes, showing off his beautiful face

"Come here, sit down" I smirked

He walked over and sat down next to me on the floor;

"So" he said

"So" I said back

"Why are we on the floor?" he chuckled

"There's no couch?" I chuckled

"So what's bothering you?" he asked

"You" I smirked

"Me?" his face dropped instantly to one of the most worried looks I've ever seen

"It's killing me not knowing who you like. I mean, what if she's terrible?" I shrugged "I guess I'm not very good at waiting to find out things, am I?"

His face went back to it's normal, happy ways after I said that;

"Trust me, she's far from terrible. She's perfect. In every way possible. I've been in love with her for a long time, I'm just too scared to tell her" he smiled

I lied down, and he lied down next to me. This right here, was complete, symphonic bliss.

"Ally, I feel like I should tell you know" he said quietly

"Who the girl you like is?" I asked

"Um… yeah" he smiled

We looked at each other, lying together, watching each other's eyes and lips as they moved.

His face got serious for a minute; "Well… Ally… first I should start out by telling you the truth… there is no ""Amber"""

"W-what?" I stuttered "Why would you make that up?" _Was he trying to break my heart?_

"Because… I'm … I'm in love with you" he smiled

"You do? Then why did you try to break my heart with this whole 'Amber' thing?" I asked "That hurt. A lot. I thought that you didn't like me, and that I was horrible"

"No Ally, it was this stupid plan I thought of. Trust me, I could never hate you. I thought that if I made you jealous, you would like me back" he frowned "I never meant to hurt you"

He loved me. Oh. My. God. _He actually loves me. _

"You love me" I whispered

"Of course I do" he smiled

"You actually love me" I smiled

I sat up and he followed. I looked at him, straight in the eyes and said;

"I love you too"

He grinned ear to ear and gave me the biggest hug I had ever received, but when he sadly let go he looked at me and chuckled;

"What?" I asked

"You know, I actually wrote you a song?" he rubbed the back of his neck

_Oh my god! He never wrote a song before! _

"Well, can I hear it?" I pleaded

"Absolutely" he grinned

He stood up, picked up his red electric guitar and began to play;

"Hey girl, what's your name?

I think I caught you looking my way

Do you wanna know how to get me all to your own

Weekends work the best

I'll pick the place you do the rest

Hey now don't be shy but you got to keep me in line

Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me

but you made me believe

Kidnap my heart

take me with you

Kidnap my heart

make my dreams come true

Take me away

Cause falling in love ain't very far

Not far from the start

Kidnap my heart.

Can you get me up more

Fun that I can ever dream of

Could you tie me down

Can you keep me hanging around

I don't wanna be here to keep you company

Put your hand in mine got to hold on tight for the ride

Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me

but you made me believe

Kidnap my heart

take me with you

Kidnap my heart

make my dreams come true

Take me away cause falling in love ain't very far

not far from the start

Kidnap my heart.

You've got to hold me tighter

Cause I'm a real fighter

Don't tear us apart

Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me

but you made me believe

Kidnap my heart

take me with you

Kidnap my heart

make my dreams come true

Take me away cause falling in love ain't very far

not far from the start

Kidnap my heart.

Kidnap my heart

Kidnap my heart..."

_He wrote me a song. Oh my god. He wrote me a song! Nobody ever wrote me a song before! _

"Oh my god! Austin, that was great! And to let you know, you kidnapped my heart a long time ago" I smiled

_This has to be the best day ever! I can't wait until tell the other's we're going out, god knows that I've blabbed Trish's ears off talking about Austin! Wait? We ARE going out now, right? _

**Please review! They make me so happy! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys for the reviews, I appreciate them all so much! I'm going to be updating a lot more, I promise! I don't own Austin and Ally or any of it's characters!**

**Austin's Pov**

"So" Ally smiled; "Are you posting that online too?"

"No, that song is for you, only you. I'm not letting the internet take it from you" _Sure, _I thought to myself _I can be some-what charming now, but when I try to tell her I'm in love with her I fall over my own two feet_

"So you're really in love with me?" she asked

I took her hand and put it on my chest, right above where my heart is beating, looked into her eyes and said;

"Ally, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You wake me up in the morning, you sing me to sleep at night and I'm only thankful for my mistakes because they have all lead me straight to you. Ally, you're my girl. I'd do _anything, _to prove it to you" I paused "I don't just want to be with you, I _need _to be with you. I _have _to be with you, and I'm willing to do doing anything to do so"

"Austin," she smiled and shook her head, "You could have any girl in Miami but you pick me. Why? I'm not that great"

"Ally, I don't want to hear you say that ever again" I cupped her face in my hands, my fingers twirling around in her hair "You're beautiful, smart, quirky, an amazing songwriter, person and soul. How could I not pick you?"

"You want to go downstairs?" she laughed, grabbed my hand and once I nodded, led me down the stairs

Once Dez and Trish saw us come down the stairs, they stopped arguing about whatever they were arguing about and stood still.

"Are you holding hands?" Dez asked "Because, if you're not and just super glued together after trying to give each other a high five, I know a guy that can un-stick you. But, just saying something happens, How do you feel about prosthetics?"

"What, I can't hold my girlfriend's hand?" I smirked

"Wooooo!" Trish cheered, a little to loudly as she thrust her fist into the air like the guy from '_The Breakfast Club' _

"Trish!" Dez scolded "Use your indoor 'wooo'" **(A/N; Bonus points if you know what TV show that's from! Here's a hint; "Ted, I'm gonna teach you how to live… Remember me? We met at the urinal?") **

"Oh sorry" she shrugged and then she whisper-yelled 'Wooo!' as we walked down the stairs

Once we reached the bottom of the stair case, I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head;

"Aww" Dez cooed, he never was that manly

Trish checked her watch and her eyes went wider then Homer Simpson's when he sees a donut

"Oh my god, Ally, tell me everything tomorrow morning on the phone I have to go! My parents are going to kill me, It's an hour over my curfew! I have to go!" She shot a look at Dez "I need a ride"

"Um… ok?" he raised an eyebrow "Why can't Austin give you a ride?"

"Because, I'm sure he and _Ally _are _busy" _she elbowed him and dragged him by his ear out the door

"I hate to do this, but I'm really tired, today was a long day. But, if you want, you're welcome to stay at my house, it's way closer than yours" she smirked

"Nah, I've got to get home" I yawned

"A-are you sure?" she asked

"Ally, do you want me to stay over?" I asked

"A little" she pouted "It's just, I _hate _being home alone and my dad doesn't get home from his conference until tomorrow morning so I was hoping. But, is you-"

"Ah!" I interrupted her "Say no more, I'll stay over"

"Really?" she smiled and hugged me, "Thank you so much, Austin!"

"No problem" I smirked "It's what a good boyfriend would do, right? I think we should start this off right"

"Ok, well, we should probably get going before it gets really late" she said as she picked up her purse off the counter

"Sure" I grinned

I grabbed her hand and walked to my car with her. Although I swore Ally wouldn't be going anywhere in the Great Pumpkin anymore, I made an exception just this once.

I opened her door for her and closed it for her once she hopped in, got in myself and then we were off!

We sat in quiet for a while until Ally turned on the radio to break the silence. At first, all we heard was some guy rambling about Justin Bieber's vacation to Hawaii but somebody must have told him to wrap it up because he started talking faster until he gave up and announced the next song before it started;

"I wake up every evening

With a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place

And you're still probably working

At a nine to five pace

I wonder how bad that tastes"

"Oh my god!" Ally squealed "I love this song!"

"Really?" I asked "You don't seem like the 'gives you hell' kind of girl but, I have to admit, it's pretty hot" I chuckled

So then, she belted out the rest of the song and so did I;

"When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love

And where's that shiny car

And did it ever get you far

You never seemed so tense love

I've never seen you fall so hard

Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself

Where'd it all go wrong?

But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see

What you've done to me

You can take back your memories

They're no good to me

And here's all your lies

You can't look me in the eyes

With the sad, sad look

That you wear so well

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell

Then you're the fool, I'm just as well

Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song

I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along

I hope that it puts you through hell"

The song ended just as we pulled up to her drive way. I was already having a great day, but this was about to be one of the best nights of my life.

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Austin and Ally or any of it's characters! **

**Ally's Pov**

I stepped out of the car back into the cold night air and quickly made a mad dash to the door so I didn't have to stand one more minute of the cold. _You would think that Miami would be nice and warm but tonight I see, there was an Atlantic cold front blasting us_. I pulled my key out and turned it so I could get into my house. I let Austin in and quickly shut the door after him;

"I'm going to go change into my pajamas. I'll try to find you something of my dad's that might fit too" I pointed upstairs "Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll be down here when you get back" he nodded

"Okay" I shot up the stairs and left him down there to him self

First, I went into the bathroom and started to think… _Should I leave my make-up on or take it off? I leave it on and I get zits, I take it off I look horrible… Hm… I'm just going to take it off _I grabbed one of my face wipes and scrubbed it all off _Moisturizer? It'll die the redness down from the make-up remover _And then I smeared some "Hope In A Jar" on my face

_Okay… Hair… Down or up? I leave it down and I'll look good but the oil will make me break out… I put it up and I'll look weird… I've got it! Pony tail! Not all the way up or down! _I quickly put my hair in a ponytail and made a mad dash down the hall to my bedroom

_Pajamas… I want to look cute but not like I'm trying to hard… Ah ha! T-shirt and plaid don't fail me now! _I pulled out my pink "All You Need Is Love" T-Shirt and light green and yellow plaid pajama pants. I grabbed my white fuzzy slippers and popped them on before I went into my dad's room

_Okay dad… Where do you keep your old clothes? _I asked myself as if somebody would answer.

I started digging through drawers until I found a pair of blue pajama pants with a tie so Austin could tighten them and Dad's old college sweatshirt from the 80's. _He'll look cute in these… heck, he'll look cute in anything_

I bundled his clothes and ran back downstairs to where I found Austin looking at an old picture of me and my mom. I was only around 8 at the time, a year before she passed away. We were both at 'Fantasy Island', this amusement park I used to love going to, on the tea cup ride. My dad took a picture as we whirled around in circles. It was the last picture I had of her and I.

"Austin?" I as I came closer

He immediately put the picture down and turned around to face me.

"Ally, I'm sorry" he said solemnly

"For what?" I asked

"For looking at your picture" he shook his head

"The picture is up to be looked at" I smiled

I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me. He looked at me in the eyes and quietly asked;

"How did it happen?"

"Um…" I fumbled; I never really talked about it with anyone other than Trish and my dad

"It's okay if you're not ready to talk about it. But if you ever do, I'm always here for you" he nodded

"No, it's okay. Basically, There was a car accident involving a drunk driver" I paused "The next thing I knew I was going to her funeral. That's why I'm so… quiet and "Anti-fun" as you might say. I don't want anything to happen to anyone I love again"

He turned as pale as a ghost. Did I say something?

"Ally, I'm _so _sorry if I ever made you upset by calling you boring. I didn't know, I swear" he started to shake his head and fumble for words

I grabbed his hands and said;

"Austin, It's okay. You didn't know, How could I blame you for that?"

He smiled and said;

"How could Dallas ever let a girl like you go?"

"I'm not quite sure" I smiled and leaned in, dying to kiss him when "_Ding Dong!" _The doorbell rang

"Who is that?" Austin asked

"I'm not sure" I shrugged "I'll be right back

I got up and pulled the door open when my mouth dropped;

"Oh my god" I gasped "You're back!"

**Who is it? That's for you to decide! Send me an O/C (Perferably like an ex-boyfriend or a guy best friend who had a crush on her before he moved away, but if it's different and I still love your character I'll find a different chapter for them) in your review and you'll find out the winner in the next chapter! Submit quickly before it's too late! ~G **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all who submitted O/C's and reviewed, you know I love you all! Now, the moment we've all been waiting for… The winner of my O/C contest is… AussllyLuvr! I don't own Austin and Ally or any of it's characters!**

**Austin's Pov, Watching Ally answer the door from the top of the stairs;**

_Who is this guy? _I asked myself

"Hunter? What are you doing here?" she asked, giving him and awkward hug

_Why is she so tense? _She seemed, surprised but… in a bad way. It was like she opened her birthday present and found out it was something she already had. Even the way she said; "You're back" had the smallest bit of sarcasm but, _Him _on the other hand looked happy as a clam.

"I came to visit!" he looked so happy but, I could tell, he knew something was up with her. Then, He must have seen me eying him up at the top of the stair case and his happiness instantly fell. "Who's he?" he asked rudely

_I'm not deaf! _I yelled at him in my head as I started down the steps

"This is my boyfriend, Austin Moon" she gestured with her hand at me, like Vannah White, until I wrapped my arm around her when I got to her

"Oh" he nodded, looking a little depressed… _Wait! Does he like Ally? I'm going to kill him if he tries anything!_

"Do you want to come in?" she asked, _Typical Ally, always the kind one _I smiled

"Yeah!" I smiled "Come on in!" _Didn't somebody say once to keep your friends close and your enemies closer? Well as of right now, he's on the enemy list_

"Sure" he smirked

Ally turned to me and put her hand on my chest as she said; "Austin, Why don't you go get changed into the pj's I gave you and I'll get us all some tea?" _I don't drink tea _I said mentally "Oh right!" she bopped herself in the head lightly and said "You don't drink tea, how about some of my famous Ally-cat Lemonade?" she offered

_She is too cute! _I nodded in my head

"I would love some" I smiled, kissed her on the nose and ran back up the stairs with Ally and Hunter slowly trailing behind

I walked down the hall just kept opening doors until I found the bathroom. I held up the sweatshirt and noticed that the sleeves were cut off. _Mr. Dawson definitely went to college in the 80's!_ I then laughed at my own joke like the weirdo I am and continued to hum "Safety Dance" as I dressed. I smoothed, spiked and flat out shook my hair until it was acceptable and went back out to check on my baby and that _vile creature. _

I walked into the kitchen and saw Ally pouring tea into two mugs while Hunter sat at the kitchen table. They were talking about somebody named "Mr. Bruatman" when I came in. I ignored Hunter and wrapped Ally in my arms. She looked up at me smiled that _beautiful _smile of her's.

I started to lean in, to _finally _kiss her for the first time but then Hunter had to go and break us up with his;

"Ah hem!"

We both flew away from each other and leaned on the counter facing Hunter.

"_So…" _I nodded, trying to clear the awkward in the air "How do you know Ally, Hunter?"

"Oh!" Hunter paused "I used to sit behind her in my 8th grade English class. Although, I was in her math class and history class, she only seemed to talk to me in English. All year I slowly started to grow feelings for her so, I asked her the Jr. High Prom. At first, she said 'yes' but then, the week before the dance, she changed her mind and explained she was too busy with her music for a boyfriend and that we would never see each other over the summer. But, I moved to Jersey that summer and I never talked to her again. And… so… here we are"

"Here we are" I grunted, trying to seem pleasant

"I-I think this was a bad idea, coming by here. I'll see ya later maybe? I'm here for another week" Hunter stuttered

_Yeah! You better run! _I yelled in my mind

"I'll walk you out" Ally offered

I let go of her sadly, and she walked down the stairs to the front door. She closed the door after him and gave me a somewhat stern look;

"What?" I asked, holding my hands up in innocence

"Why don't you like him?" she asked

"How do you know if I like him?" I asked

"Because," she came back up the stairs as she was saying this "I know you better then any one, and I can tell when you don't like somebody"

"Fine" I breathed slowly "I don't like him because…" I paused, I couldn't say it

"Because?" she asked curiously

"I'm jealous" I whisper/mumbled

"What?" she asked "I can't hear you, speak up" at this point she was right in front of me but, I couldn't look her in the eyes so I just hung my head down

"I'm jealous" I said clearer

"Aww…" she cooed as she picked my chin up to look me in the eyes "Austin, I never liked Hunter. I only told him yes to Jr. High Prom because nobody else had asked me and I felt bad for him. I never liked him, I only care for you" she said softly

_This is why I love this girl _I thought _because she can find me on my worst days and make me feel happy _

"Ally, can I sing you a song?" I asked

_I know I was going to wait to do this at my next show but, it felt better now. While we're alone._

"Sure" she smiled "My practice room is in the basement" she took my hand and lead me down more stairs to her practice room/basement

It was bigger than at Sonic Boom, but not as fancy. There was a key board, some miscellaneous percussion instruments, a drum set, trumpet and a beautiful acoustic guitar in the corner. I walked over to the instruments while Ally sat down on the old green-ish/tan sofa a few feet away. I picked up her guitar and tuned it before I began to play;

"1,2 - 1 2 3 4

give me more lovin then i've ever had.

make it all better when i'm feelin sad.

tell me that i'm special even when I know i'm not.

make me feel good when i hurt so bad.

barely gettin mad,

I'm so glad i found you.

I love bein around you." _These were just some of the words I could even begin to think of when I could describe Ally_

"you make it easy,

as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)

there's only one thing two do three words for you.

i love you.

There's only one way two say those three words

and that's what i'll do.

i love you" _Saying 'I love you' could only help to describe how I feel about her_

"Give me more lovin from the very start.

piece me back together when i fall apart.

tell me things you never even tell your closest friends." _She never even told Trish how she got her stage fright but she trusted me enough, a guy she's only known for a few monthes_

"make me feel good when i hurt so bad.

best that i've had.

I'm so glad that i found you.

I love bein' around you."_ It's like what she just did when I told her I was jealous of Hunter_

"You make it easy as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)

there's only one thing two do three words for you.

I love you.

There's only one way two say those three words;

and that's what i'll do.

I love you, I love you

You make it easy, it's easy as 1234

there's only one thing two do three words for you, I love you

There's only one way two say those three words

that's what I'll do i love you

I love you, I love you.

one two three four, I love you.

i love you" _I want to marry this girl…_

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I haven't been updating as frequently but I had family staying with me for the fourth of July and I PROMISE I'll be updating more now that they're gone! A special thanks to the O/C contest winner, AussllyLuvr and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I always love reading them! I don't own Austin and Ally or any of it's characters!**

** Ally's Pov, later that night, watching TV while curled up with Austin;**

I sat next to Austin on the sofa, sinking into the cushions, He had his feet down on the ground while I had mine curled up to the side. I wrapped my arms around his chest and nuzzled my face into his soft chest. _Austin had the perfect build, not too muscular but just buff enough _I thought to myself as he nuzzled his face in my hair.

We had the television on but let's face it, I wasn't really watching. But, I did occasionally glance to see what's going on. Right now, the Simpson's are on a vacation cruise and Bart tricked everyone to stay on board because he didn't want his vacation to end.

Being here, with him, made me feel safe. Not just because he was a fighter, because I could tell he really cared for me. That's all I really wanted. He was like superman. No, He _is _superman.

And that's when I feel asleep and had one of the worst dreams I had ever had;

_**I walked into Sonic Boom to look for Austin. I saw he was on the phone at the piano bench so I waited behind him, just listening to his conversation;**_

_** "Yeah!" he sounded excited "Ok" he started to nod "When do we go?" he asked like a little boy, excited about going to Disney Land… Wait! Go where?**_

_** He hung up the phone and turned around to face me;**_

_** "Ally! I was just asked to go on tour! I have to go!" he kissed me on the cheek and ran out**_

_** What? That's all he said? I tried to scream his name but nothing came out. I started to run out after him but I ran into a black room. I turned around to go back to Sonic Boom to call Austin but the doors slammed shut, closing out all light. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face until I started to hear the sound of static, like from an old television. Then, all of the walls turned into HUGE TV's showing a news report. **_

_** I kept turning in circles watching an older woman reporting on pop culture;**_

_** "In other news, Austin Moon is on tour and completely over his girlfriend, Ally Dawson! He's flying around the world like the super man he is picking up girls left and right! When asked what happened to him and Miss Dawson, all he said was 'She never flat out said ""I Love You""" Then the woman crumpled up her papers and threw them at the camera, laughing maniacally until the walls went back to black**_

_** "No!" I screamed **_

_**I started to pound on the walls, slamming into them with my body "No!" **_

_** "Help!" I screamed louder, pounding on the walls "I love you!" **_

_** "Ally!" I heard from above, it was an echoed version of Austin "Ally?" **_

__My eyes shot open and I began to breathe heavily, Austin patting my back. I sat up out of his arms and stood up, out of his reach. I started to pace back and forth, freaking out (even though I'm not really sure why), until Austin stood up, cupped my face in his hands, looked me dead in the eyes and said;

"Ally, What's wrong?"

He was scared and I wasn't making things worse by breathing so heavy. I needed to calm down… _It was just a dream..._

My breathing started to slow down and I just curled into Austin as I started to cry. I wasn't even sure why I was crying but I just was. It was a mixture of fear, nerves, anxiety, happiness and even confusion that made me weep. I wasn't dry heaving or hacking, my crying wasn't at all like that. I was just completely engulfed in Austin, my eyes releasing slow, long, tears.

The tears eventually just stopped after a few minutes. My body had finally said; _enough! Go back to normal! _

Once I was back to normal breathing and my eyes were dry I picked my head up to look at Austin, to see his reaction to last twenty minutes when which I had a nervous break-down.

He had a comforted look. Not confused, or questioning just… kind.

"Is it okay if I don't want to talk about it and I just want to go up to bed?" I asked, _maybe he'll let me just ignore that happened_

"Are you sure?" he asked, furrowing his brows

"I'm sure" I nodded, as if nothing just happened

"You know, you can tell me anything" he smirked

"I know, I'm just… tired" I faked a yawn and shrugged my shoulders

"Okay" he turned off the television and picked me up like a baby

"You don't have to carry me" I said, _I don't want to be one of those annoying couples that doing EVERYTHING together _

"Are you sure?" he asked "Then I'll put you down"

But as he started to lower his arms I started to shake my head "No!" he raised them back up "I'm to comfy now"

He carried me the rest of the way down the hall to my bedroom. He set me down on the bed and then asked;

"Okay, Ally, do you want me to stay in here or go somewhere else?"

"I think you know my answer" I said as I scooted over to one side of the bed

He crawled under the covers and wrapped his arms around me, letting out a deep breath. That dream I had made me start to think about what it would be like if Austin left without me saying 'I Love You'…


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, Grace here (No, my name really isn't Hannah)! I wanted to apologize for not updating this story as much! I'm still going to continue with it because I still have a lot of ideas for it but, I can't update very frequently. When I started this story, I had a lot of time because it's summer vacation where I live. But now I'm trying to raise some money for my exchange trip to England so I got a summer job!**

**I'm not complaining about work but, I don't have a lot of time so I'm going to try to post one chapter every week until the end of the summer. Once I go back to school, believe it or not, I'll have much more time to update! Thank you guys for reading 'The A Team', I love you all and thank you for understanding!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you guys so much for putting up with my ridiculous schedule! I promise, It'll get better! I don't on Austin and Ally or any of it's characters, thought you should know!**

** Austin's Pov;**

I woke up, In Ally's bed when- _wait, what?_ -I woke up in _Ally's _bed. I WOKE UP IN ALLY'S BED! As I started to have my small celebration of Ally trusting me enough to sleep in the same bed as her, I realized something was missing… Ally…

_Where is she? _

I got out of _her bed _and started to wonder the house. I started to hear music, coming from the basement…_ Am I going to see the master at work? _

I trampled to down the stairs and swung around the banister to the other stair case when the music started to become more defined… It was a man and a woman's voice, they were happy, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. _Charlemagne oats? Marmalade ropes? _I was sure that wasn't it, but it sounded like it. I opened the door to the basement, releasing the sounds of "Holiday Road"

Ally was dancing around the basement, completely un-aware I was in the room, bobbing around like the cutest thing in the world. Completely soaking in the words from the speakers;

"I found out long ago

It's a long way down the holiday road

Holiday road

Holiday road

Jack be nimble, Jack be quick

Take a ride on the West Coast kick

Holiday road

Holiday road

Holiday road

Holiday road

I found out long ago

It's a long way down the holiday road

Holiday road

Holiday road

Holiday road"

-On a continuous loop. It wasn't like most holiday songs, it was… almost tropical sounding. **(A/N; LOOK UP THIS SONG! I listen to it even when it's not Christmastime ((Like our Ally here)) and giving it a whirl on YouTube will make your author very happy! Tell me what you think; It's one of my favorites! Okay, but enough of that, on with the story!) **

"Ally, why are you listening to Holiday music in August?" I said, forgetting the fact she didn't know I was here

She stopped dancing and gasped, clutching her hand to her chest. She saw it was me and looked a little relived but then, she just blushed in that really cute way of her's.

"I'm listening to it because a National Lampoon Marathon is playing at the Cineplex and I do hope that the most darling boy will take me?" She asked, raising her voice and batting her lashes

"National Lampoon? Like documentaries?" I frowned

"No, they're comedies" she smiled, nudging me with her elbow

"Ok, so how many are there, like 3?" I asked, I mean, don't get me wrong; I love Ally to death but, her ideas of _comedy _probably aren't that amusing so I was hoping there weren't that many

"Now before you freak out, when I say 'marathon' I now think a better adjective would be festival-" she put her hands up and motioned with her explanation

"How many movies, Ally?" I asked again

"forty…" she mumbled

"FORTY!" I exclaimed "That's like eighty hours!"

"It's over the course of a week! I only really want to see my favorite three, which are all on different days!" she pleaded, now on her knees in front of me

"Fine, but you owe me" I smirked

She lunged into the air, tackling me to the ground, saying; "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She lay on top of me, hands twirling through my hair to brush my scalp (it doesn't sound sexy but let me tell you, IT IS), smiling so big I could practically count all her teeth

"So may I ask why you love these movies so much?" I asked, smirking up at her

"I used to watch National Lampoons Christmas Vacation, that one is definitely my favorite, with my father every year on Christmas Eve and we would both laugh at the hilarious Griswold family. I don't know… I guess it just reminds me of my childhood. I mean, although I didn't understand some of the jokes because I was so young, I would still laugh. They just… make me happy" she smiled softly, twirling her fingers now not only in my hair, but on the back of my neck (Now _this, _is one of the best feelings ever)

She started to lean in, inch by inch so that her lips could finally touch mine, I grabbed the back of her head and slowly pulled it in towards mine when finally; our lips touched;

It was soft but not so soft that I could barely feel her. Yet, it wasn't to firm where it felt forced. It was just… it was... perfect. My sister, Gracie, she just got engaged to her high school boyfriend Keegan, and she told me that the first kiss is always the sign. The sign when you know you're going to marry them. She said; "_If you can feel your own heartbeat, pounding like the Energizer Bunny, then you know" _and just then, I not only felt the single bunny, but as if it had recently drank eight Monster Energy Drinks.

She eventually rolled on the floor besides me and we proceed in my favorite after school activity. She cupped the side of my jaw line with her one hand and softly traced her nail of her ring finger at the corner of my jaw. Goosebumps started to appear on my arms because it felt so good. I was just glad I didn't have to talk at the moment because I'm sure my voice would have cracked.

But, low and behold, eventually we had to end the kiss so; we split out lips from each other's and then we just smiled at each other.

"You know;" I said

I didn't even plan on saying anything, but words just started coming out;

"I can't believe I ever thought you were weird" I mumbled

"What?" she asked

That's when I snapped out of my Ally-induced daze and realized what an idiot I was being;

"Nothing" I snapped up on to my feet, _maybe I can make a mad dash to the bathroom to buy me sometime to explain my stupidity_

Ally put a hand on my chest, not in the romantic way more in the "You're not going anywhere" sort of way;

"You thought I was weird?" She asked, already on the verge of tears

"No, Ally-" I started

"No! You know, I just finished a song saying how I much I love you so here! You can have it!" she pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper from her jean pocket and threw it at me; "I went through all of elementary school being called the 'weird girl' and when I met you I didn't feel so strange but… I guess that's changed" now at this point, tears were starting to roll; "I was going to tell you this later tonight when my dad gets back during dinner to spear some of your feelings but I'm leaving in a week for the rest of the summer to go to camp Timber Trails in the boonies" now, she was really crying and even I started to cry because I knew what she was going to say next;

"You and I… I think we need break while I'm gone and when I get back… we'll see…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter! I love you! I don't own Austin and Ally or any of it's characters!**

** Austin's Pov (6 Weeks later, waiting at Sonic Boom);**

We never did get to go to the National Lampoon Festival together. I went. Alone. I was hoping to run in to her before she left for the boonies but, I never did. According to Mr. Dawson, Ally came back from camp today. The day we… broke up… still seemed like yesterday. As soon as I got home that day, I ran to my room and practically cried until my brothers were so annoyed they made me stop. I wrote Ally all the time, telling her that I was sorry I hope we can try 'us' again. She never wrote back.

But, today, she's coming home and she's going to have to talk to me at one point; _especially if I wait for her at her work, and the fact our schedule letters for school came yesterday and she's In all my classes except for like 2_

As I was thinking I didn't realize who was a step away from the door… Ally. She was being followed by some guy and they were both wearing these hideously ugly bright red shirts that said "Timber Trails Summer Camp 2012" in a white swirly print. Both of them carried their duffels under their arms. The stranger held the door open for her and she smiled, kissed him on the cheek and walked in.

_Okay, who the heck is this guy?_

Ally was all smiles. At least, that's how she tried to make it seem. I could tell her expression was forced. She hugged her dad and introduced the stranger to him. I was too lost in my own thoughts to hear what she was saying but I had a feeling I was about to find out. She slowly walked over to me, the stranger awkwardly following.

She half smiled and gave me a hug. I tried not to let her go but she slipped away;

"Austin" she smiled

"Hi Ally" I grinned "How are you?"

"I'm better" she nodded

There was an awkward moment of silence before she spoke up and gestured to the unknown cheek-kiss stealer;

"This is Ryan" she paused "My boyfriend"

He held his hand out for me to shake it but I couldn't;

_This isn't happening! This is a dream! _I started to blink rapidly, praying I would open them and be lying in my bed… it didn't work;

_No! Ally is the one I'm supposed to be marrying! She's mine, not this… this… Ryan!_

"Austin?" Ally asked softly as I started to physically choke on my air

She started patting on my back but I broke away. I ran to the other side of the room with my hands shielding my face. I ran out of the shop and through the mall to the van. I slammed the driver's seat door behind me and found the high-way as soon as I could. I started to drive. Faster and faster. I slammed the breaks at a stop light and the car behind mine crushed into the back of the van. My seat whipped forward causing my head to smack straight forward onto the steering wheel. All of this happening in the blink of an eye. And that's the last thing I remember before I saw nothing but darkness… falling into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you guys for reviewing! I love you all! I don't own Austin and Ally!**

** Ally's Pov**

I should have known introducing Ryan and Austin so quickly would have ended badly! And I know what you're thinking;

"Ally! What is wrong with you?! You only broke up with Austin a couple weeks ago and you already find a new guy? Have you no soul?"

Don't get me wrong, a piece of me will always love Austin but I couldn't deal with my horrible childhood nicknames being brought back right now and you know, it's weird; I'm a monkey-bar-er (this was a term I invented back in 9th grade; to get over an old guy, I have to find a new one and I'll forget the old one in no time) but I can't seem to forget Austin.

I can't forget his laugh or smile. His cute little dimples and rosy cheeks when he gets nervous. Everything. I miss those kind of things.

"Dad, can I borrow your car to look for Austin?" I asked, _I have to find him to talk to him_

"And what do you suppose Ryan does while you're gone?" he asked "Hm?"

"It's a mall! Feel free to look around" I smiled

"Alright, call me if anything happens" he said calmly as he threw me his keys

"Will do" I caught the keys ad ran out to the parking lot

I had just gotten in the car when my cell phone rang; _What does dad want now?_

I picked up my phone but couldn't recognize the number;

"Hello?" I asked

"Miss Dawson?" a man on the other line asked calmly

"Speaking" I said

"We have you listed as the emergency contact for Mr. Austin Moon" he kept a calm voice

My heart sunk

"Yes, and?" I asked, scared out of my mind

"There's been an accident, we have him here in critical condition at Mt. Saint Mary's hospital. We would appreciate if you could come as quickly as you can, no rush, to fill in some paper work for him…" I zoned out after that because all I could think is; _This is all my fault _

"Ma'am?" he asked "Are you still there?"

"Oh, yeah" I choked "I'll be right there" I hung up the phone and quickly put the key in the ignition

I swerved through traffic, being honked at from every direction, but I didn't care. All I could think about is how I needed to get to Austin. I needed to save him. Save him… somehow.

I pulled into the hospital parking lot and ran out of the car to the doors. I fell into the main desk and choked out, out of breath;

"I need to fill out paper work for Austin Moon! He was in an accident! I need to see him!"

The old African-American woman at the desk smiled at me, put her hand over mine and said;

"Everything will be fine, honey. You're friend, I hear, is a fighter" that calmed my nerves… a little "Here;" she handed me a clip board "Fill out as much as you can and hand back to me when you're done"

I sat down in on one of the ugly blue couches and started to fill out Austin's information when I wondered; _Why am I his emergency contact and not his parents or one of his siblings?_ It warmed my heart to think Austin cared about me that much… _Wait! I'm with Ryan now… yeah_

A few minutes later, I finished the papers and handed them back to the woman;

"If you want, you're welcome to stay here and wait to see him" she smiled "By the way, I'm Shirley" she stuck out her hand

"Ally" I shook her hand "Thanks, I think I'll take you up on that"

I sat back down on my ugly couch and pulled out my phone to check in with my dad;

"Dad? It's Ally" I said

_"Ally, where are you? Are you ok? Is Austin ok? Did you find him?" _he asked, completely frazzled

"I'm at Mt. Saint Mary's, Austin was in a car accident. They called me because I'm his emergency contact, I'm going to be here for a while so don't wait up, ok?" I asked, hoping he would go for it

_"Are you sure you're ok there?"_ he asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I smirked, even though he couldn't see it

_"Alright, Call later" _he said, sounding too tired to argue

"Will do" I shut my phone off and lied down on the uncomfortable sofa and began to count the speckles on the ceiling until I fell bored. I was too anxious and terrified to find out how Austin was. I decided to go for a walk and made a deal with Shirley to have me paged to the front desk if he was ready for visitors while I was out.

I walked to the nursery and looked at all the newborn babies, visited the children's wing and met a lovely little girl named Sophia who had to get her Appendix taken out. I went down to the cafeteria and picked up and apple and a bottle of Gatorade and just as I sat to down to enjoy it I heard;

"Miss Dawson you're needed at the front desk, Miss Dawson you're needed at the front desk"

I dropped the apple and the Gatorade in my bag and sprinted to the desk, almost knocking over some people who definitely did NOT need to be knocked over, until I slammed my hands down on the desk in front of Shirley, completely out of breath.

"Is he ok?" I choked

"Room 37A" she smiled, pointing her bony finger to the right

And all I could think was;

_Please be ok_


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! I love you all! I don't own Austin and Ally or any of it's characters!**

** Ally's Pov**

There I stood my hand on the door to Austin's room. Once I open this door, nothing will ever be the same between he and I. I had to do it. I had accept the changes. I pushed open the brown door and softly asked;

"Austin?"

"Hmph?" he softly mumbled with his eyes closed

His head was wrapped in a white bandage, his leg was wrapped in a tight bandage too as well as a small part of his neck. He looked so helpless, so alone. None of his family had even come yet.

_I don't think he knows I'm here, maybe I can sneak into one of these chairs…_

I tip toed besides his bed and sat on one of the green upholstered-wood chair quietly and took a deep breath.

"Austin?" I asked softly, again

Nothing…

This was my chance to say everything I was feeling, so I dove at the opportunity;

"Austin…" I breathed "I think I'm going insane…" I paused and laughed a little at the fact I'm trying to lighten the mood when I'm the only one listening "I don't want to be with Ryan… I think he just found me at a bad time. I'm not sure why I overreacted so much… you know… about the _weird _thing…"I didn't know how to say it "I think… I think it was because it came from you"

I took another breath as tears started to trickled down my cheeks;

"I put you on this pedestal… I thought you were perfect. I used to not even believe I could love a boy before you" I couldn't believe I was admitting this, it was the first time I had ever said it out loud "when I was little, I saw my dad crying about my mom and at that point… I just couldn't believe in love anymore… so I told myself I would swear it off forever" I couldn't believe I was doing this, confessing my deepest emotions to nobody but, I couldn't help but feel like Austin could hear me… somehow

"You know, I was working on a song… When you're… better… I'll play it for you"

I thought about how easier it would be to just sing it now, with nobody around. So I pulled my book out of my purse at my phone with the recording of the background music;

"When I was younger

I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind

He broke his own heart

And I watched

As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that

She would never let herself forget

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love

If it does not exist

But darlin'

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere

Deep in my soul

That love never lasts

And we've got to find other ways

To make it alone

Or keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable, distance

And up until now

I had sworn to myself that I'm content

With loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't

Let go of what's in front of me here

I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Ooh Ooh...

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing"

By now, the tears were back because I knew I didn't even hear me. But then, when all my hope was lost, I heard the most beautiful sound;

"Ally?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I love you all so, so much! I don't own Austin and Ally or any of it's characters! **

** Austin's Pov**

It was dark. I heard a beeping and somebody talking. Not talking… singing. And it wasn't just anyone singing, I could recognize that voice anytime, anywhere (even with my pounding headache); It was Ally. She was singing the most beautiful song. I kept my eyes closed so I didn't spook her. I was just about to open my eyes when I heard her start to cry. Why was she crying? I had to know so I opened my eyes and asked as softly as I could;

"Ally?"

I saw her look up and directly at me, she started to smile which grew into a huge grin

"Austin!"

She yelled, quickly rushing to my bed giving me a hug. Every part of my body ached from it but still… it was the best hug I had ever had.

Once she let go she started to frown;

"Ally?" I said as quietly as I could "Are you okay?"

"I still love you" she mumbled, looking at her fingers, dwindling through her hair

"What?" I asked, _Maybe I didn't hear her right?!_

Her head shot up and she smiled;

"I still love you"

"You do? But… but what about Ryan?" I asked, making sure I was understanding what was going on

"Yeah, What about Ryan?" asked a male voice in the doorframe

Once he stepped into the light, I realized it was none other than Ryan, giving a cheap smirk.


	19. Chapter 19

**PLEASE READ: PLEASE READ: PLEASE READ: **

**Hi guys, It's Grace (aka; Hannah Banana 1456) and I want to talk about something. No, not talk… ask. You see, I'm getting a lot of mixed reviews for this story; some people are asking me to end the story, others say things like "Are they going to get married?" and another group of people just don't review at all. So, my question is; Should I end the story? I don't want it to seem too lagging. So please, if you're reading this, and you have an opinion about this matter; PLEASE let me know by either PM-ing me or reviewing to this chapter. I don't want to keep writing this story if people are sick of it!**

**On a different note, I apologize the last chapter was so short! I just felt like, if I'm going to hypothetically end the story; I want to leave them guessing, ya know? If you want more, I will happily write more! If not, I have a lot more story ideas that I would love for you all to read! So again, please review to this! I want to know what you guys think!**


End file.
